choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rae
Rae is one of the shifters in the current game. She woke up in Vertia. Appearance As a human Rae is 5'8" and has skin the color of cream. She is lean and has a high muscle density, making her look more intimidating than she actually is. Red and orange highlighted hair falls messily around her, drifting to her knees. It is thick and heavy, but also very wispy, often being picked up in the breeze and looking larger than it is. Her face is long and angular, with sharp yellow eyes. She gives off the every feel of an athlete. Original clothes Her clothes are simple. She wears white jeans and a white tank top, rimmed with red and orange, and her shoes are black ballet slippers. Around her wrists and ankles are bands of besotted red and orange stones which gleam like fire in the light. Her forehead also has a small embedded ruby dermal where her horn usually would have been. As a Pokémon Changed from when she was a normal Rapidash, Rae is broader, more vibrant, and taller. She probably stands at about 6'1", and her coat and fiery mane are lighter. Contrast to her human appearance, she retains the normal crimson eyes that Rapidash usually have. Backstory Rae's life as a Ponyta in the Lamorak grasslands had been simple and blissful. She spent her days racing the members of her herd and other random Pokémon she came across. From a young age, she had shown signs of leadership, and by the time she was fifteen, she was the leader of her herd and had also evolved. Being stronger and faster than the other Rapidash, she was counted on to protect them from trainers and other Pokémon they came across. However, one day a young trainer approached them while grazing in the grasslands. She began battling, trying to capture a Ponyta, when Rae stepped in. Of course, the young girl was no match. Rae had believed she won and protected her herd, until the young trainer's partner showed up. He was a grown man with a mean smile and a belt full of Poké Balls. Rae battled him for what seemed like hours until he finally gave up and left. Her herd had fled at her command, so now that she was exhausted and injured, and had nobody to help her, she fell into unconsciousness. All she could remember thinking before the darkness overwhelmed her was that she needed to protect her herd. She needed to protect their peace and happiness. Then, everything went black and a soft voice spoke to her, asking what she would do to make that wish a reality. Next thing she knew, she was waking up without much of a memory in the middle of the woods. Personality She is competitive and stubborn, often making challenges and prideful remarks without thinking much in advance. While she can be faster acting than thinking in some cases, she is very intelligent and noble. It takes a while for her to warm up to someone, but once she has, she'll stick with them to the ends of the earth. Team None. Trivia *Can not control her shift yet, and it usually happens randomly. She is still trying to learn how to use her body. When in control, she is very agile, even for a Rapidash, and can reach speeds up to 100 mph on a good day. As a human, she can still run very quickly, but not nearly as quick as her Pokémon form. Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive